


1,2,3

by midnightsweets



Series: HEVN's Daily Lives! [26]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), DIFFERENT NAMED CHARACTERS, Gen, M/M, soft chensung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsweets/pseuds/midnightsweets
Summary: Lele is 100% sure puberty can suck it especially if it gives him this taller, deep voiced fiance who makes him gay panic.He is a baby, dammit.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: HEVN's Daily Lives! [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373329
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1,2,3

**Author's Note:**

> Again, differently named characters. I'm not yet done editing the guidebook but I think by now, if you lot have read my fics, you'd get who's who... unless you're new and stumbled into this madness. Then, I apologize.

Everyone knows puberty hits everyone differently. But puberty, Moonsoo thinks, literally hits someone like a truck sometimes.

Hamao Hiroki was cute. Was, is. Same thing, Moonsoo thinks. He was cute. Squishy, mochi cheeks and the babiest voice Moonsoo has ever heard ( _his high, sometimes ear-splitting voice is an altogether different category_ ).

The two did grow up together—Moonsoo refuses to think of the 5 years that he lived in China for, away from his best friend and soulmate. Moonsik can rot in his logic, anytime—but it feels like Moonsoo just blinked and Hiroki's shooting up like a tree with a voice that burrowed through the earth.

So here Hamao Hiroki is. In his full, after puberty glory. He's nearly standing at 6 feet. His voice is almost as deep as Jihyun's and Moonsoo doesn't even process all the charm Hiroki now exudes.

_Moonsik has dozens of videos of him malfunctioning whenever Hiroki is near. Both his brothers think it's cute but Moonsoo says it's embarrassing. Naoki just coos at him while Donghyuck cackles and calls him a panic gay. The only one who empathizes with him is Seunghyung. That's the only reason why Moonsoo will always have Seunghyung as his favorite hyung, barring of course his two older brothers._

An indistinguishable noise comes out of Moonsoo's mouth when Hiroki stoops low and kisses his forehead.

"Stop doing that!" Moonsoo protests softly. Hiroki looks at him, confused.

"Why? I thought you liked my forehead kisses?"

Moonsoo groans as he sees Hiroki, a near 6 foot 20 year old, pout at him. 

"Stop that. You can't be this cute."

Hiroki blinks. Then he squints suspiciously at the elder. Moonsoo doesn't notice this since he has his hands covering his face but Hiroki can see the red crawling through his neck and ears.

Moonsoo whines, unashamed of being a baby. Because he is a baby, dammit. Hiroki's baby and occasionally, Seunghyung's and his two older brothers'.

Hiroki continues to squint suspiciously at his tiny boyfriend...no wait, _fiance_ , until Moonsoo peeks at him in between his fingers.

"Moonsoo _ya_..."

Moonsoo stiffens at that and hides behind his hands again. He shakes his head and Hiroki realizes why now.

"Moonsoo _ya_ , come on. Stop hiding."

"No," Moonsoo stubbornly whines out.

Hiroki softly coos and coaxes moonsoo out.

"Come on. _Lele_ ~"

Hiroki calling Moonsoo with his childhood nickname in his deep voice has the latter turning redder. _That's not fair_ , Moonsoo internally whines.

"Stop that!"

Moonsoo continues whining but Hiroki is stronger ( _Hisoka has been dragging him to the gym far more often. He's been called noodle boy far too many times so he lets him_.) and pries off the elder's hand away from his face.

"Why are you so embarrassed?"

Hiroki asks, cupping Moonsoo's reddened cheeks in his hands. The latter merely whines and tries to hide his face on the younger's chest.

" _Lele_..."

Moonsoo pouts and looks up at Hiroki looking at him worryingly. He whines and Hiroki lets go of his face. Taking the opportunity, Moonsoo burrows his face into Hiroki's chest.

"Meanie!"

Hiroki huffs, half amused and half worried.

"Come on, I'm not gonna judge."

Moonsoo mutters a barely discernible " _you're gonna laugh_."

Hiroki promises that he won't. Moonsoo, without looking up at him, twines their pinkies together.

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

Moonsoo sighs then but doesn't continue.

Hiroki waits him out, playing with the short hairs on Moonsoo's nape.

The silence stretches for a while until Moonsoo tightens his hold on Hiroki's waist and mutters something.

Hiroki has the foresight not to laugh or even snort as he hears it.

"Come again?"

Moonsoo sharply whines and hits his back for that, saying, "I know you heard me."

Hiroki hums.

"I just wanna hear you say it again."

The latter pulls back a bit from the hug to glare at the younger.

"Just because you're taller than I am, poophead."

Hiroki chuckles then kisses Moonsoo's forehead again and gets another whine as a response with Moonsoo hiding his face on his chest again.

"You got hotter, okay? And now it makes me panic."

Hiroki chuckles, pulling away a bit and freeing one of his hands to pinch his fiance's cheek. Moonsoo scrunches his nose at that and glares at him.

The taller smiles brightly and says, "You're cute."

"Shut up, Hamao Hiroki."

Hiroki kisses Moonsoo's pout away.

Across the couple, Moonsik scowls while Donghyuck mutters, "They did forget we're here?"

To which Hiroki responds with "Tuning you hyungs out because Moonsoo's my priority."

Naoki gasps with his hand on his chest, mock offended, "I see how it is."

Moonsoo doesn't even deem them a response but rather tightens his hold on Hiroki, still embarrassed. 

"Love you, Sungie," Moonsoo softly mutters into Hiroki's chest.

He feels Hiroki kiss the top of his head and a soft, "Love you too, Lele."

The two ignore the distant fake gagging Donghyuck and Moonsik are doing.


End file.
